


Sa Hindi Pag-alala

by remedioshername



Series: Bayaniserye Modern AU [2]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedioshername/pseuds/remedioshername
Summary: Based on the song by Munimuni. | 3 months after the incident, Joven wakes up in the middle of the night just to make a decision to forget his past.





	Sa Hindi Pag-alala

_"Kakalimutan na kita, Siguraduhin mong hindi talaga pwedeng tayo."_

**Joven woke up on a hot weather, sweating intensely in his own bed. He touched his forehead and felt the sweat. He took it off and searched for his phone to check the time. It was only 4 in the morning.**

**It's been 3 months since he last saw Jose. The two never spoke inside the car after they went to the party and also when he was dropped off his house. Ever since that incident, Jose didn't called Joven anymore. The first few days, it was hard. He was sad and angry at himself. But Joven didn't had the guts to talk to him since he made himself busy due to his requirements, making him forget Jose.**

_Although they're in the same building, Joven didn't saw Jose. Either he was late or didn't go to classes anymore since it's their finals week in school. For the past few days, they've been attending Graduation Practice and last minute revisions on other requirements. Finally, they're graduating._

**Joven got up on his bed and headed to the kitchen. He goes downstairs to see that the lights are on. He was confused since he remembered that he turned it off before he went to his room. "Julian?" he shouted.**

**"Andito!" a man, whose name is Julian said while walking out of the kitchen. Joven saw him and smiled. "Kakarating ko lang din. Uminom kami nila Goyo kanina. Tinatawagan kita, 'di ka naman nasagot." Julian said and drinks his black coffee.**

_Students are called by three's to get on stage. Joven listened closely to hear Jose's name. But when it was called, he wasn't there. Joven tried calling him on the phone but his number can't be reached. He thought that he's going to personally talk to him after the ceremony. He stayed in his seat for a while. One by one, the graduates and their company started to leave the venue. He then saw Angel from a distance, walking towards him. "Gusto nya ipaabot sa'yo 'to." Angel said and handed him a sealed brown envelope._

_"Ano ito?" Joven asked but Angel doesn't know what's inside._

**Joven sat down with Julian on the dining table. They've been in the boarding house for two months. Julian took up Political Science and currently enrolled at the Law School. Joven, on the other hand is a fresh graduate who recently got a job on a well-known Newspaper Company in Intramuros. He already met Julian's friend, Vicente, who got teased a lot with him and his brother, Goyo who's known as the Crush ng Bayan because of his looks and charm. "Alam mo, napapansin kong palagi kang nagigising ng alas kwatro, okay ka lang ba? Gusto mo ba tawagin ko si Vicente para samahan ka?" Julian asked jokingly.**

**Joven smiled. "Ah, hindi po. Binabangungot lang ho ng mga nakaraang araw. 'Di ko nga lang ho maalala kung ano nangyari." Julian nods and sighs.**

**"Sige, Joven. Matutulog na ako. May klase pa ako mamaya." he said and headed to his room while Joven turns the lights off again. He goes upstairs and roams around his stuff. Finding the sealed brown envelope that Angel gave him. When he got a hold of it, he took a deep breath, not sure what's inside it.**

**He opened the envelope. He saw a photo of him and Jose taken by Remedios, a close friend of both, a few months back. He's smiling while Jose is being Jose with his serious face. It was in the middle of the night at a local bar where Jose and his band had played. He saw a post-it at the back of the photo.**

_**Meet me at the clubhouse at 3** _

**He smiled but quickly realized it was too late. He sighed and hid the letter inside the envelope. He walks out of his room and goes downstairs. He got into the frontyard and looked for a small burned pile of leaves from yesterday. He folds the envelope nicely and put it at the top of the leaves. He took out a box of matches he found while he's walking out of the house. He lights a stick and throws it on the envelope. It started to burn slowly, as well as his feelings towards Jose Bernal.**


End file.
